Dremora (Skyrim)
, one of the many races of Dremora.}} Dremora are a race of Daedra that can be summoned using Conjuration magic or the Sanguine Rose. They are found mostly during Daedric quests, and the Conjuration Ritual Spell. Their hearts, along with being an ingredient in Alchemy, are a key ingredient in crafting all Daedric Armor and weapon sets. Dremora encountered in Skyrim are usually hostile. Appearance Dremora are a humanoid, sentient race of Daedra who mainly serve the Daedric Prince Mehrunes Dagon and Hermaeus Mora. They appear as tall human-like creatures with black-and-red skin, black hair, and short, curved horns on their heads. Though they give each other various ranks depending on how strong and powerful they are, Dremora have no concept of names or innate individuality (see ''Oblivion's'' Dremora page for more information on Dremora society). Dremora speak their own language as well as Nibenese, although the latter is mainly used as battle cries to taunt mortal opponents. All Dremora in Skyrim are dressed in either Daedric armor or Black Robes, depending on whether they wield conventional weapons or magic, respectively.well. this is new Summoning The spell Summon Unbound Dremora spawns a Dremora where the caster is pointing; however, the Dremora is really unbound and will immediately become hostile and attack, regardless of any attempted interactions. A random unbound Dremora can also be summoned by using the Atronach Forge and providing it with the proper ingredients. When summoned with the Sanguine Rose, the Dremora will be considered "bound" and will fight for the Dragonborn, just like any other conjured Familiar or Atronach. Dremora summoned in this way will not drop anything when killed. It is possible that the use of the Wabbajack will turn the target into a hostile Dremora. With installed, one can use powers received from the Black Book: Untold Legends quest to summon either a Dremora Butler or a Dremora Merchant. Dremora types In addition to the warrior based Dremora and their ranks listed above, there are also Dremora mages, though they can't be summoned. They wear black robes and are skilled in Destruction magic, especially with fire. Quotes Upon detecting an enemy or when an enemy is sighted: *''"I smell weakness..."'' *''"A challenger is near!"'' *''"Another who seeks Death!"'' During combat: *"You are weak, mortal." *"You'll meet your end, mortal." *"Are you prepared for your death?" *"I honor my lord, by destroying you!" *"I will feast on your heart!" *"You will bleed!" *''"Oblivion take you!"'' *''"Oblivion awaits!"'' *"Now you suffer!" *"Fall before me!" *"No one escapes!" Conditional: *"You cannot escape me!"(when enemy flees) *"Hiding will not save you now!"(upon losing sight of an enemy) *"Quiet again..."(upon losing sight of an enemy, when they are no longer detected) *''"Nothing after all."(When enemy hides or is no longer detected.) *"''There you are, weakling!" (upon seeing an enemy who was hidden) *"You returned? Foolish mortal!" ''(upon an enemy returning from being hidden) When all enemies are dead or defeated: *"''There could be no other end." *"No match at all." When killed: *"No! Not by a mortal!" *"It cannot end like this!" Trivia *The Dremora's Daedric Armor and Daedric Greatsword cannot be looted from their bodies, as it is linked to a plane of Oblivion. However, any other "regular" weapons they are carrying (iron mace, steel war axe, etc.), these weapons will be replaced with much more powerful weapons as the player levels, may be looted. *If the Dragonborn assaults a friendly Dremora, (summoned by the Sanguine Rose), and the Dremora turns hostile and begins to attack the Dragonborn, Hold Guards do not rush to the Dragonborn's aid. Instead, they cower and run away from the fight much like a civilian. *Hitting a friendly Dremora in the presence of guards may be counted as an assault. *Dremora, when summoned with the Sanguine Rose or Conjure Dremora Lord usually have a Daedric Greatsword of the Inferno. *Sanguine, in his true form, uses the Dremora character model. *They cannot be feasted on when in werewolf form. *Only the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon has respawning Dremora. They only appear, however, after the completion of Pieces of the Past. They, their weapons, and the enchantments on their weapons, are leveled, meaning their strength will vary based upon the strength of the Dragonborn (i.e., a dremora at level 20 may carry a steel war axe of burning, while a dremora at level 45 may carry a glass war axe of inferno). Those kinds of weapons may be looted, since they are not attached to a plain of Oblivion. *Summoned Dremora Lords will occasionally pick up staves and use them in combat. *Most Daedra are often considered to be demonic in nature. * According to Creation Kit, Dremora Race characters are modeled directly on Dunmer character model with jet black color, with the exception of extra horns and face paint as default complication. **Therefore, despite there being only male Dremora by default, it is possible to create a female Dremora with the help of Creation Kit. Behind the scenes *The voice actor for the Dremora is Wes Johnson, who voiced Fawkes from Fallout 3, the Imperials in and Titus Mede II in Skyrim. Bugs * If a dremora has been killed with a staff there is a chance that the body might float in the air. * If a dremora has been killed with Mehrunes' Razor, it may come back to life. * After completing the quest to learn to conjure an unbound Dremora Lord at the College of Winterhold may result in a free-roaming Dremora Lord who will wander the college grounds, sit, eat/drink, and even defend the college against random encounters, such as an attacking Dragon. He will not be hostile to anyone and other NPCs will not be hostile towards him, with the possible exception of Ancano after fighting off another hostile. **The Dremora will also be invincible and never despawn, making the 'Summon Unbound Dremora' spell ultimately useless unless you have the 'Twin Souls' perk. Appearances * * * * * ru:Дремора uk:Дремора (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Races Category:Skyrim: Daedra Category:Dremora